In recent years, an object recognition technology has been attracting attention. In this object recognition technology, a history of an object is clarified by assigning an ID (identification) number to the object and performing non-contact communication using a semiconductor device equipped with an antenna. This is useful for production and management of the object. As the semiconductor device, in particular, a wireless chip (also referred to as an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (radio frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, an RFID (radio frequency identification) and the like) have been introduced in businesses, markets and the like on a trial basis.